A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire can include a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are sometimes referred to as “light fixtures.”
A recessed lighting fixture is a light fixture that is installed in a hollow opening in a ceiling or other surface. A typical recessed lighting fixture includes a platform that is attached to the ceiling or wall structure. A reflector is mounted to the platform, and a lamp socket is coupled to the reflector. The lamp socket can be mounted directly to the reflector and/or platform. Alternatively, the lamp socket can be mounted to an upper reflector, which can be mounted to the reflector and/or platform. The lamp socket is configured to receive a light-emitting element, such as a incandescent, fluorescent, HID, halogen, or metal halide lamp, light-emitting diode (LED) (whether in the form of an LED lamp, LED bulb, LED linear strip, LED array, discrete LEDs, or LED chip on board, organic light emitting diode (OLED), or other type of light-emitting bulb. For simplicity, the term “light source” is used herein to refer to any light-emitting element.
The reflector can include a single member or multiple members that are joined together at one or more joints. Generally, the joints between the reflector members can be riveted or spot welded together. However, riveting, spot welding, and other traditional methods of joining members of a multi-member reflector are unsatisfactory because they typically result in poor structural integrity of the reflector. For example, traditional multi-member reflectors include gaps at the joints between members. These gaps can allow light to leak between the members, decreasing the efficiency and aesthetic value of the lighting fixture. In addition, the gaps can compromise the geometry of the reflectors and the quality of the resulting light output. For example, large gaps can cause a “square”-shaped reflector to have a non-square geometry, thereby changing the intended effect of the reflector on the light from the light-emitting element. Moreover, spot welding may cause deformation or degradation of the reflector surface.